


He'll make you a wreck, every time he kisses you

by Melusine11



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Play, F/M, Force Vampires, Little bit of Fluff, Smut, Vampire Ben, Vampires, no one dies, there's a lot of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Written for Day 2 - Blood Play. Ben is a vampire who has a request for Rey. Takes place in canon verse, because why not!





	He'll make you a wreck, every time he kisses you

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever hit the limit of how many times I will write Rey or Ben as a vampire? It's not looking likely.
> 
> Any typos are my own. Enjoy!

He dragged his tongue over his right canine, leaning back and observing her. She was a bit pale, he might have taken more than he should have, but Force she was a sight.

Slowly he reached out, dipping his index finger into her belly button, into the cooling pool of blood that had gathered there and smeared it up, the streak of red fading just below her breasts, but he continued, all the way up to the sticky handprint that spanned her throat, up over her messy chin and pushing through blood-red lips.

She moaned against his finger, lips wrapping tight around the digit as she began to suck.

“Such a pretty mess you make, Rey,” he cooed at her, grinning wickedly when she canted her hips up, desperately searching for his. There was still fire in her eyes as she glared, and bit down on his finger. “Ooh, sweetheart, you’re being a tease.” Her jaw tensed, teeth bearing down and he groaned. She couldn’t break his skin, not with her human teeth, not even with the strength of the Force on her side, but oh she always tried.

He bent down, the other hand coming up to still her hips as his tongue darted out, flicking at the bud of her nipple and the tacky blood he had left there.

She was beautiful and aching for him, he could smell it, the sharp scent of her want, overriding the heady scent of her blood, and he could feel it through the bond that still existed between them. He wanted it all. Her blood, her cunt, her heart. She was _his_, and she was always so willing to show him how, just as he was hers.

This latest display was just one in a long line, starting before when he was still alive; before he’d been surprisingly overpowered and killed by a vampire. He’d heard the stories, of course, who hadn’t, the folly of the Jedi, creating a creature that fed off of the Force itself, and on and on it went until it was no longer pure Force energy they consumed but instead, thrived by draining the life, _the Force_, from their victims. Rey had saved him then, felt him struggling, suffering, through their bond and found him on some backwater outer rim planet, writhing in pain with the transition. That was the first time she let him bite her.

She had been stronger than him then, pushed him from her body when he started to get greedy, but how things had changed since then. 

She was glorious. 

Somewhere along the way, between the first time they had lain together, and the second time she let him sink his teeth into her flesh he discovered that she liked it when he talked, and he liked how worked up she got for him. He wasn’t always so crass, most of the time it bordered on poetry, but not tonight.

Tonight was something new. He had been terrified to broach the subject with her, sure there was no polite way in any language in the galaxy to say ‘I want to see you covered in blood while I take you’. He had spent time kriffing _practicing_ how to say it, a departure from that night months ago when he had been thrusting into her, mouth on her throat and he began babbling about how much he wanted to taste her, bite her throat and feast there until she came around his cock. She had said yes both times.

He finally pulled away from her breast, now worked red from his treatment of her body instead of her blood, and quickly switched to the other. “You taste so good,” he moaned around the soft flesh, fighting the urge to bite her again, feed from her here, now, in a twisted, macabre display of something else. _Maybe next time_, he thought, tongue flicking over the hard peak of her nipple.

“Ben,” she moaned, finally moving after his finger left her mouth, fisting her hand in his hair and clutching him hard.

He released her with a pop and grinned at her, “Yes?”

“Thought we were doing this while I was a mess, not after you cleaned me off.”

He frowned. “We did discuss that, but you taste so good.”

“I want you, _need you_,” she whispered, and he shifted up to kiss her, long and hard and deep.

“You have me.”

She hummed and grinned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and shimmied down until his cock brushed against her center. “Please,” she begged so prettily, always did, and he could never deny her. It was the work of a moment, to move just right, angle his body to sink into the warmth of her. Beneath him, she released a sigh and he could feel her through their bond, just the general sense of joy and pleasure she gleaned from the way he stretched her, filled her.

He shifted back, lifting her hips into his hands, then lifted a bloody leg up over his shoulder. Her hands fisted at the soaked sheets beneath her as his tongue traced a path over the flesh by his face. She kept her eyes on him, watching him, even as her right hand snaked down her body, smearing the mess already on her until she found her clit. He could hear her breathing change, could feel her fluttering around him and he released her leg to drop down over her.

“You gonna cum for me, Rey?” he asked against her ear, she answered with a moan, head bobbing with a nod, and then he felt her. Hot and wet and tight as a vice around him. He groaned, not stopping. He wasn’t done with her yet. Never wanted to be done with her.

His lips moved to her throat, sucked marks onto her flesh as he made a halfhearted attempt at licking his palmprint off of her. The mess that had gathered in her bellybutton had trickled off, now that she was curled around him, he could feel it, sticky sweet between them. He rutted into her harder, growling against her when her nails raked down over his back.

“Ben,” she cried, she was so close to breaking his skin. “Please, please, please_please_.” He came with a roar, teeth sinking into the thin flesh over her jugular, the spot that held the permanent silver scar of his mark. She was ambrosia on his tongue, hot and decadent and she shuddered beneath him, around him as he spent himself within her.

He licked over the wounds and then rested his forehead on her shoulder. He didn’t need to catch his breath, not anymore, but his body still went through the motions of it. He frowned at the warm sensation trailing over his back and he sat up with a smile, chuckling lowly at Rey’s wince over the sound they made as they separated.

She watched him stand, chest still heaving as he left the bed to twist and turn in front of the mirror. “Sorry,” she said, not sounding sorry at all as she rose from the bed and watched the torn skin of his back stitch itself back together. “Come on.” She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the refresher, “lets clean up, I’m starving.”

“I can have a droid bring us food here, instead of going out,” Ben offered, letting her drag her along anyway, “we should skip it, it’s just Dameron and the Traitor and Rose, and-”

Rey programed the settings she wanted and waits for the water to come on. “His name is Finn,” she told him for the thousandth time, sounding just as exasperated as ever. “You like Rose.”

“I do, but you’re fantastically pale.”

“I feel fine, just need dinner.”

“And if anyone asks?”

Rey snorted, stepping into the spray, “I’ll just tell everyone you get hungry during sex.”

Ben groaned, but followed her in, watching her blood wash away and swirl down the drain, pink and a waste. “You can’t tell them that.”

“Maybe,” she lifted a shoulder to shrug and turned to smile up at him, “but just imagine the looks on their faces.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is several days late (sorry!), because I couldn't figure out how to end it, and it got cute?
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellomelusine)


End file.
